undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Destiny
Adrian Destiny is a CAW wrestler who is currently competing in PASW (Pro Alliance of Superstars Wrestling), and also appearing in YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Adrian was the first competitor to get the Triple Crown (world title, hardcore or cruiserweight title, and tag team titles) in 2011, holding them all at the same time. Adrian Destiny is also known as A-32, and Adryan. 'PASW (2008-Nowadays)' '2008-2009: First reigns' Adrian Destiny is one of the PASW Originals (along with Alpha and Road Rocker) who are owners of the company as well. His first appearance in PASW was under the name is A-32, known for being teaming up with Road Rocker at those times in The Nu G-Neration. A-32 became the PASW Ultimate Champion in early house shows of the company. At New Year's Revolution 2008, A-32 defeated S5 (Alpha) and Titan in a three-way dance to retain the title. At the end of 2008, A-32 became''' PASW Tag Team Champion''' with Tiger Jones as Xtrem32, but at the same house show, he lost the Ultimate Championship to Freddy Bones. At'' New Year's Revolution 2009, A-32 & Tiger Jones lost the tag team titles to the 'Travis Brothers' (Brian Thunder & BD Thunder). '2009-2010: Youtube Era's Hardcore Champion' At the beginning of the Youtube Era, A-32 began to use the entrance name of 'Adryan. Adryan became the Youtube Era's first ever Hardcore Champion. Adryan defended successfully the Hardcore title at ''December 2 Dismember 2009'' defeating Sabu in a hardcore match. He later competed in the Superstar of the Year 2009 contest, defeating AJ Styles in the semifinals, but losing to Jeff Hardy in the finals at ''New Year's Revolution 2010'', losing the Hardcore Championship as well. Then, Adryan started to talk to Road Rocker, his longtime friend, to include him in the Hardcore Championship match he earned at ''No Way Out 2010''. Rocker accepted and the match was a hell in a cell 3-way match between Rocker, Adryan, and the champion Jeff Hardy. At No Way Out, Adryan betrayed Road Rocker and became Hardcore Champion for his second time. Then, Adryan changed to heel. '''2010: Bringing ECW to PASW At This is ECW! 1, Adryan defeated Mr. McMahon in an extreme rules match, earning the rights of ECW in PASW's favour. At This is ECW! 2, Adryan defeated Road Rocker in an extreme rules match, retaining the Hardcore Championship. Adryan was then sent to the ECW Zone in PASW Wrestling. Adryan competed at PASW Backlash 2010 in an interpromotional 6-man tag team match, representing ECW, against WCW Zone. Adryan, Craig Freddie, and Rob Van Dam defeated Road Rocker, Shawn Michaels, and Brian Thunder. At Judgement Day 2010, Adryan changed to face, and teamed up with Mr. Amazing Todd to capture the PASW Tag Team Championship from Japan Team, but they failed. On This is ECW! 3, Adryan defeated Big Chris in a hardcore match for the Hardcore title. '2011: ECW World Champion' At Armageddion 2011, Adryan, representing PASW, defeated Matt Hardy, representing TNA, in a falls count anywhere, retaining the Hardcore Championship. Adryan and Amazing Todd formed the Rated-R Legacy band, and defeated Japan Team for the PASW Tag Team Championships, ending their historic title reign. He then participated in a match against nWo (Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hall) to stop the invasion. The team was formed by Adryan, Brian Thunder, and ECW Champion The Brawler, but they lost. At Unforgiven 2011, Rated-R Legacy defeated Japan Team in a ladder match, retaining the tag team titles. On This is ECW! 9, Adryan defeated Jake Tyler Hart, retaining the Hardcore Championship. At World War III 2011, Rated-R Legacy defeated Scott Hall & Kevin Nash, representing nWo, retaining the tag team titles. At This is ECW! 10, Rated-R Legacy defeated Craig Freddie & Unitash to retain the tag team titles. At SNF 10, Adrian Destiny defeated Jay Lethal, Paul London, and Craig Freddie in a 4-man ladder match to become the No.1 Contender for the ECW Championship at WarMania I. At WarMania I, Destiny defeated Shawn Michaels, becoming the new ECW Champion, and the first Triple Crown simultaneous holder. At ECW Anarchy Rulz 2011, Destiny was supposed to defend the Hardcore title against Super Dragon, but Austin Sopp attacked him. Despite the beating, Destiny aimed to defend it, but he lost to Super Dragon, who became the new hardcore champion. At SNF 11: PASWersary, Rated-R Legacy were defeated by Travis Brothers, and lost the tag team titles. At ECW BloodFeast 2011, Destiny defeated Austin Sopp in a steel cage match, when he escaped from the cage. At PASW Backlash 2011, Austin Sopp defeated Adrian Destiny and became the new ECW Champion, claiming the he had destroyed Adrian Destiny and what he represented. At WCW Halloween Havoc 2011, Destiny & Rocker joined forces to face Sopp & Desmond Wolfe in a Revenge Hell in a Cell match. They won the contest, but they were injured for 4 months afterwards by Sopp & Joe Spuch. Destiny was then unable to regain the ECW Championship. '2012: WWE and Undisputed Champion' '2013' 2018-Present: 3rd Time Undisputed Champion Destiny became Undisputed Champion for third time at Reborn when he defeated Mario Sanchez. YCW (2012-present) 2012-2013: Debut and Feud with Commander Corpse It was reported that Adrian Destiny had signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Adrian Destiny made his YCW debut at Elimination Chamber as the special guest of the CPV by interrupting a promo confronting and accepting an challenge at WrestleMania by Commander Corpse. His next appearance on SmackDown confronting serious Commander Corpse then the GM Gruesome Greggy decided that their clash would be an Extreme Rules match where PASW Undisputed Championship will be on the line. At WrestleMania 1, Destiny successfully defend the PASW Undisputed Championship against Commander Corpse in a Extreme Rules match. At RAW, Adrian made his return attacking Phenom and challenging the YCW Champion DeVon Havoc. He is scheduled to face DeVon Havoc and Phenom in a TLC match for the YCW Championship at Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules, Adrian Destiny would defeat DeVon Havoc & Phenom in a Triple Threat TLC Match to become the new YCW Champion. Afterwards he would be attacked by Antho. At the YCW/DWF Invasion CPV, Adrian Destiny would lose his YCW Championship to Straight Code Star in a 6 Man Battle Royal. DWF (2015-2016) On the RAW After Money In The Bank, Adrian Destiny would make his debut in a backstage segment with DWF Owner Jonathan Storm with Destiny saying that his retirement is coming pretty soon. Afterwards, Adrian Destiny would make his in-ring debut where he would defeat Rio Best in a Singles Match only to be attacked by Victor X after the match. DSW (2019-Present) PWF (2019-Present) XWP (2019-Present) Anarchy Champion Adrian Destiny would make a surprise debut at an XWP affiliated show at World's Collide IV winning the Anarchy Championship. 5 Days later, it was announced Destiny has signed with XWP. At XWP NXT Take Over: Armageddon, he would make his first official XWP appearance where he would lose the Anarchy Championship to Francaios because of the 24/7 Rule. At Take Over: Paris, Destiny would make his official in-ring debut defeating Mohammad Khan. At Take Over: Phoenix, Destiny will face Demon Spyke. OCW (2019-present) Adrian Destiny debuted for OCW at OCW Victory Road 2019. He was interrupted by the also debuting Vandy Kirigaya, who challenged him to a match at OCW WrestleMania 1. The two faced off and the match was won by Vandy. Adrian was then drafted to the Raw brand. His first match came against Mario Sanchez for the OCW Championship after Adrian called Mario out following the draft. Mario retained the title against Adrian at Rebirth. Adrian would then compete on Team Raw alongside DoggyDog, Mike House and Arrow in a losing effort to Team Smackdown of Joe Angelo, JZ, Knightmare and FJA. Adrian did eliminate JZ in the match and that earned a United States title shot in a 3 way match with Mike House and champion Antho at OCW Monday Nitro 2019. Antho retained his championship by pinning Mike. 'Championships and Accomplishments' PASW: *'PASW Undisputed Champion', 3x *'ECW Champion', 2x *'WCW World Heavyweight Champion', 1x *'PASW Tag Team Champion', 2x (with Tiger Jones as Xtrem32, and with Mr Amazing Todd, as Rated-R Legacy) *'PASW Hardcore Champion', 2x *'Hardcore Championship's longest-reigning in PASW's History' (2 years). *'World War 3 Rumble Winner' in 2012. *'PASW Triple Crown Winner' (ECW title, Hardcore title, and Tag Team title). YCW: *'YCW Champion - 1x ' DWF: *'Intercontinental Champion - 1x' WWE: *'World Tag Team Champion', 1x (with Road Rocker) FCW: * FCW Champion - 1x (and final holder) DSW: *'DSW World Heavyweight Champion' - 1x YXW: * YXW NEVER Openweight Champion - 1x (Current) PWF *'PWF Tag Team Champion -' 1x (Current) with DJ Hero XWP: * XWP Anarchy Champion - 1x CAW Wrestling Observer: *5 Star Match (2018) - PASW Breaking Point: Adrian Destiny © v. Mario Sanchez *5 Star Match (2019) - PASW World War 3: 30 Man Royal Rumble Match 'Theme Song(s)' *"Lostprophets - Burn Burn" (2008-2010) *"Dead by Sunrise - My Suffering" (2010-2012) *"Red Hot Chili Peppers - Suck My Kiss" (2012-nowadays) Category:PASW Category:CAW